vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Cage
|-|MK11 (New Skool)= |-|MK11 (Old Skool)= |-|MKX= Summary John Carlton, commonly known as Johnny Cage is a Hollywood movie star that decided in both timelines to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament to prove himself as a fighter, while in the original timeline he was killed by Motaro during the invasion of Earthrealm, in the current one he was able to survive and marry Sonya Blade. However, after their daughter, Cassie was born, Johnny and Sonya split up due to her focusing mostly on her work and spending less time with her family. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Johnny Cage; real name is Jonathan Carlton Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 29, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Movie Star | Special Forces Consultant Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to tear off heads, tear people in half and even split limbs like twigs), Martial Arts (Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Shinto Ryu, Shorin Ryu, Wrestling), Weapon Mastery (Wields guns, nunchaku, knives, brass knuckles as well as improvised weapons), Social Influencing (He's a popular action star who appeared in films like Ninja Mime, The Gist of my Fist, Sudden Violence I - III, and HWAAAA!!! (For which he won an Oscar)), Energy Manipulation (As a descendant of warriors bred by a Mediterranean war cult to fight the gods, he can generate green energy for various purposes), Energy Projection (Can hurl powerful orbs from green energies), Afterimage Creation (Can create energy afterimages), Statistics Amplification (Can increase attack speed and movement speed), Aura (Can coat himself in a glowing, emerald aura), Damage Boost (Able to boost his damage by infusing his strikes with energy), Duplication (Can create up to 2 "Mimics" or energy clones) Reactive Power Level (Can deal more damage when he is low on health), Summoning (Can summon his stunt double Jim to assist him in battle), Explosion Manipulation (Has explosive shades), Vehicular Mastery (He was able to ride and operate a tank), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition, hypermobility and mid-air jumps. Can leap far distances, jump in mid-air twice and casually do splits in battle), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Wasn't frozen solid by Sub-Zero's ice and quickly thawed himself out), Can interact with his past self, but will share with it irreparable damage & dead (As shown through MK11) |-|Inner Power= All previous abilities, Awakened Power (Unintentionally summoned his green halo when protecting a loved one), Instinctive Reaction (His power automatically protects himself from attacks), Forcefield Creation (Can create a full body forcefield) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Scorpion and the revenants of Sub-Zero and Jax who is twice as strong with cybernetic upgrades) | City level (Defeated Shinnok, who effortlessly defeated Raiden, who can create and control storms, which requires this much energy) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Used his Split Punch move to dodge a rifle round from an M4 Carbine. Should be on par with Kabal) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Shinnok, who can react to Raiden's lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can rip out heads) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Able to survive attacks from Oni Warlords who can do this) | City level (Can withstand a blow from Shinnok without receiving any injuries) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His shades, nunchaku, and a photo for his fans. | Same as before, but has explosive shades, a camera, brass knuckles, radio earpiece, trophy, pistol and his very own action figure of himself. *'Optional Equipment:' Assault rifle, C4 explosives, detonator. *'Can Create/Summon:' Mimics (energy clones), his stunt double Jim, a microphone. Intelligence: Above Average, skilled actor and combatant. Weaknesses: Is rather arrogant and full of himself, has an issue with getting through to some people | Loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into the Inner Power state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Shadow Kick:' Dash towards the opponent with a kick. **'Flashy Shadow Kick:' Johnny can charge up the move for increased damage and travel range. *'Forceball:' Throw an energy projectile. *'Split Punch:' Do a split and punch the opponent's groin. **'Nut Breaker:' Johnny can charge up his Split Punch for increased damage. *'Sliding Uppercut:' Do a split and uppercut the opponent. *'Flipkick:' Perform an energized flipkick. **'Rising Kick:' Johnny can charge up his Flipkick for increased damage and travel range. *'Mimic:' Gain the ability to create two Stunt Double Mimics **'Shadow Kick:' Johnny's clone performs his signature Shadow Kick. **'Rising Shadow:' Johnny's clone does a rising elbow strike. *'Pissed Off:' Throw a flurry of punches. *'Mime Time:' Parries incoming attacks. **When activated, Johnny will perform a mime session where he pretends to be trapped in a metal box. If he is hit while doing this, he will retaliate by punching the opponent's face before throwing them over his head. *'Low Forceball:' Throw a low arcing Forceball. *'High Forceball:' Throw a high arcing Forceball. *'Brass Knuckles:' Equip brass knuckles, increasing damage dealt to opponents. *'Throwing Shades:' Throw old shades at the opponent. *'Say Cheese:' Stun the opponent with a camera flash. *'Rising Star:' Perform a rising shoulder charge. *'Caged Rage:' Adds a large hook punch. When this punch is blocked, its properties change. *'Stunt Double:' Call a stunt double to assist in combat by grabbing or clotheslining the opponent. *'Throw:' Johnny punches his opponent in the face before clinching them to hit their abdomen twice with a knee strike before doing a spinning jump kick that launches them away OR Johnny throws a straight punch at the opponent's stomach and grabs their arm before snapping it on his shoulder then breaks their neck and tosses them away. |-|Brutalities= *'Eye Popping:' Johnny does a full split and punches the opponent's groin hard enough to pop their head off of their body. **The enhanced version of Nut Punch causes them to pop their eyes out instead. *'Blood Spurt:' Johnny hits the opponent's face with a palm strike then punches them down before performing a spinning jump kick that launches their head towards the screen. *'Wow Out:' Johnny brutally punches the opponent until their face is reduced to a bloody skull as he winds up a final hit, only to jokingly tip their corpse down with a chuckle. *'Fall Guy:' Johnny summons his Mimic clones and sends one of them to perform his signature Shadow Kick. The attack snaps the opponent in half as the clone copies his victory pose. *'Bring It On:' Johnny crouches down and channels red Shadow energy unto himself and launches a brutal flip kick that absolutely destroys their upper torso. *'Break A Leg:' Johnny grabs the opponent's wrist and rips their arm off then grabs their ankle to tear their leg off before pushing their corpse away with a palm strike. *'The Klassic:' Johnny performs an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'$500 Sunglasses:' Johnny tosses his shades at the opponent and perfectly lands it on their eyes. The opponent points at him before they say a stock phrase, causing the shades to blow up their head. *'Say Uncle:' Johnny throws a flurry of punches at the opponent's face and beats them down as they fall to their knees. He rips their head off and throws it away. *'No Hollywood Strings Attached:' Johnny does a side kick to the opponent's face and does it again to their abdomen. He stops for a moment before pulling out a pen then stabs it into their eye. *'The Award Goes To:' Johnny punches the opponent's face and clinches the opponent to hit them with a knee strike. He pulls out a trophy and batters them with it, with the last strike driving it into their skull. *'Mic Check:' Johnny punches the opponent in the gut and snaps their arm on his shoulder. He grabs them behind the neck and thrusts them up before catching a microphone and uses it to trip them with a low swing. He plants the microphone on their corpse and performs a mic check. *'At The Dooooor:' Johnny parries an opponent's attack. He does this by dropping them down with their face on the floor and bashes their head with an invisible door. *'Team Cage:' Johnny summons his stunt double who punches their opponent at the back of their head as another one rips their torso off. The stunt double proceeds to comically slap the corpse. |-|Super Moves= *'Ball Buster:' Cage taunts his opponent. If, during this time, they attack him, he parries them and performs a triple Split Punch in the opponent's groin area. As they double up, he jumps and then slams his elbow on their back, dealing damage to their spine. *'Kasting Kall:' Cage delivers a sweet chin to his opponent's head, snapping their jaw. Then, Cage proceeds to forcefully pull their head into his knee with such force that shatters their skull. To end it, Cage then does a backflip, with his foot sending his opponent upwards, but not without snapping their neck. *'THE AWARD GOES TO:' Cage charges a palm strike infused with green energy to start the attack. He does a Shadow Kick to the chest then another kick to the chin. He then performs a butterfly kick followed with a frontflip kick that slams the opponent to the ground. While the opponent is down, Cage pulls out a trophy labelled "Excellence Award Best Actor" then swings at their head which flips them up and breaks the trophy making it a shiv that Cage uses to stab the opponent's chest. Key: Base | Inner Power Gallery |-|Gallery= Vanity_cage.jpg|Vanity. Cageversus.png|Original Timeline Johnny Cage. Cageversus2.png|MK9 Johnny Cage. LsU81.jpg|Inner Power. Cage_tpose.png|Johnny Cage's 3D model in MK9. Cage_mkx.jpg|Johnny Cage as a Special Forces Consultant |-|Intros and Victory Poses= POe5Z2y_-_Imgur.gif|Johnny Cage in MK11. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Parents Category:Teachers Category:Narcissists Category:Idols Category:Performers Category:Athletes Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Wrestlers Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Club Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Psychics Category:Duplication Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Acrobats Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Social Influencers